warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Secrets/Chapter 1
:Below contains in-depth information for chapter one of Forest of Secrets. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. :Chapter Number: 1 (of 30) :Page Numbers: 6-23 Chapter Summary ''Fireheart's POV :Fireheart is returning to camp after hunting, holding a mouse tightly in his jaws. He can barely see the land in front of him, as there is icy wind and thick snow. It is leaf-bare, and Fireheart is grim, due to the lack of prey, but refuses to break the warrior code; the Clan must eat first. Fireheart then remembers the battle that had taken place three days before, where ThunderClan had supported WindClan when the other two Clans had attacked. Fireheart notes, as he clambers through the end of the gorse tunnel, that the center of camp is empty, because the cats prefer to stay warm, huddled in dens. Fireheart sees pawprints leading from the apprentices' den to the nursery, and remembers that he is without an apprentice, since Cloudpaw had gotten injured at the Thunderpath. :Fireheart walks at a trot to the pitifully small pile of prey next to the den of warriors. He turns, ready to go back out hunting, when Tigerclaw, the deputy, comes out of the warriors' den, saying his name. Tigerclaw meows that he doesn't need to go out hunting again that night, because he and Graystripe were selected by Bluestar to attend the Gathering tonight. The deputy adds that he had better eat soon, because they depart at moonrise. Tigerclaw hisses softly to Fireheart, talking about Clan loyalty. Fireheart boldly turns back around and demands why he would be disloyal to his own Clan. :Tigerclaw responds softly that he saw the battle; Fireheart had let Silverstream, Graystripe's love from RiverClan, go unscathed, being loyal to his best friend. Fireheart, after pondering that, thinks that Tigerclaw had murdered Redtail, and was planning to kill Bluestar for power. Fireheart challenges Tigerclaw to tell Bluestar, but Tigerclaw snarls that he can take care of a kittypet like him. Fireheart even sees fear in the deputy's eyes. :The flame-coated warrior thinks of his old friend Ravenpaw; he had witnessed the murder of Redtail, and Fireheart also remembers how he had run away (with Fireheart and Graystripe's help) to live with Barley, a nice loner, living in a barn beyond WindClan territory, and so Ravenpaw was safe from Tigerclaw's preparation to kill him. Tigerclaw leaves just then. After he is gone, Graystripe pokes his head out of the warriors' den and tells his best friend that it isn't the wisest thing to do to pick fights with Tigerclaw. :Fireheart argues, telling him that no cat has the right to call him disloyal, but Graystripe apologizes, thinking that this was all about him and Silverstream. Fireheart interrupts, and then he invites Graystripe to eat with him. Graystripe wordlessly bounds towards the pile of fresh-kill, Fireheart following. Fireheart chooses a vole, and they go back to the warriors' den to eat. :Whitestorm is noted to be sleeping in the center of the circle of nests with the rest of the senior warriors. Fireheart notes that the vole was gone far too soon, but it tasted wonderful because he had eaten almost nothing each day. After Graystripe finishes eating his fresh-kill, the friends share tongues. Fireheart starts a conversation about what they will hear in the Gathering. Fireheart jumps as the branches of the den part, and Tigerclaw, Longtail, and Darkstripe enter. Fireheart is far from relaxed, straining his ears to hear their speech, to see if they are planning against him. :Graystripe asks what is wrong, noting Fireheart's suddenly wary behavior. Fireheart answers that he doesn't trust those three. Graystripe sympathetically agrees. Fireheart then thinks he hears his name, but catches Longtail's eye, and the tabby warrior hisses to him, calling him a kittypet, and adds something about Clan loyalty. Fireheart is outraged, and assumes Tigerclaw is spreading rumors. Graystripe questions his friend, and Fireheart feels a desire to seek Ravenpaw to hear the story of Redtail's murder and hear his advice. :Graystripe inquires how and when they are going there. Fireheart is willing to take the risk of making Tigerclaw's lies seem true. Fireheart plans on going after the Gathering, catching fresh-kill on the way back, and lie that he went hunting. Graystripe is willing to go with him, and Fireheart agrees. Later that night, the chosen cats leave to go to the Gathering. Characters :Fireheart falls into line behind Bluestar, and she is crouched down, looking at the hollow of Fourtrees. He sees cats greeting each other, but there is also obvious hostility, due to the recent battle involving all four Clans. The truce that befalls all Gatherings keeps the get-together under control. : Category:Original Arc Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Chapter Subpages